


Кто ляжет с собакой, проснется с блохами

by Shae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, Crack, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slightly Subby Derek Hale, Wolf!Derek, fluffy Derek, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: Стайлз вертит в руках бутылку. Неважно, сколько раз он читает надписи на ней, там всё равно значится: "Противоблошиный шампунь для собак".
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 98





	Кто ляжет с собакой, проснется с блохами

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uraneia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraneia/gifts).
  * A translation of [Lie Down with Dogs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162093) by [uraneia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraneia/pseuds/uraneia). 



— Это шутка? — спрашивает Стайлз, когда Дерек протягивает ему бутылку. Это просто обязано быть шуткой. Ещё одно свидетельство того, что чувство юмора у Дерека продолжает развиваться. Ха-ха. Он такой забавный.

— Похоже, что я смеюсь, — безо всякого выражения спрашивает мистер Брови-убийцы собственной персоной.

Блинский блин. Он не шутит.

Стайлз вертит в руках бутылку. И сколько бы раз он ни читал надпись на ней, там всё равно значится: «Противоблошиный шампунь для собак».

— Но ты же человек! Ну, как бы.

Лицо Дерека морщится от боли, он почёсывает за ухом. Да что тут происходит-то?

— Средства, предназначенные для людей, помогают не так хорошо, — хмурится он. То есть, нет, он и до этого хмурился, а сейчас… хмурость усиливается.

— И поэтому ты собираешься воспользоваться шампунем для собак. Ладно. Ну то есть мне-то какое дело. — Враньё. Ему именно что есть дело. Глаза Дерека суживаются ещё сильнее, как будто он это точно знает. Дурацкий оборотень со способностями детектора лжи. За столько-то лет Стайлз мог бы к такому привыкнуть. Но увы. — Ко мне-то это какое отношение имеет?

Дерек вдруг делается гораздо менее сердитым и гораздо более угрюмым.

— Это неприятно. Когда ты человек. Шампунь этой марки справляется лучше всего, но…

— Но — что? — подсказывает Стайлз.

— У меня от него сыпь, — заканчивает Дерек на пределе слышимости и отчаянно краснеет.

О боже, о боже, это так мило. Блинский блин. Стайлз запал на человека, у которого блохи. Ну что за жизнь.

О _боже_ , Дерек хочет, чтобы Стайлз его искупал. Хорошо, Стайлз совсем не так это себе представлял, но — эй! — безрыбье, раки и всё такое.

— Ладно, — говорит он наконец, когда пауза из просто неловкой растягивается до размеров ситкомовской. — Ладно. Но… Уф. У тебя ж есть и другое, да? Для уборки квартиры, типа, да? Чтобы ты не… Чтобы они не вернулись? — Уф, Стайлз же спал на этом диване, и тот всегда казался ему блохастым…

Может быть, надо поговорить с Дитоном, чтобы тот прописал Дереку какой-нибудь спрей от клещей с блохами.

Дерек коротко кивает.

И на что только Стайлз не готов пойти ради этого парня.

— Хорошо. Может, наберёшь воду… — Блинский блин, почему это звучит так сексуально, это же совсем не прелюдия к занятию сексом. — И натянешь свои меха, а я приду уже к тебе в ванную. — Потому что сколько бы Стайлз ни видел Дерека без одежды и как бы хорошо ни контролировал свою дерекообонятельную проблему, он не уверен, что его контроль выдержит вид голого зада Дерека.

Или чего-нибудь ещё голого.

Нетушки. Нет. Дереку и так приходится иметь дело с людьми, которые на него слюни пускают. Не хватало ему ещё, чтобы в этот список добавился и Стайлз.

От явного облегчения Дерек немного расслабляется.

— Спасибо.

И тут же разрушает то, что могло бы стать значимым мгновением, когда, уходя, снова чешет за ухом.

Стайлз слышит, как шумит вода, наполняя ванну, и отвлекает себя тем, что снимает и засовывает в стиралку постельное бельё с кровати Дерека. Но не включает: туда стоит, наверное, положить и одежду, которую тот сегодня надевал, на всякий случай. Мерзкий прикроватный коврик Дерека Стайлз вытаскивает на балкон. Хорошо, что тут нет ковров. И портьер. Они бы всё усложнили.

Наконец наступает момент, когда обещанное больше нельзя откладывать. В ванной закрывается кран с водой, и, мандражируя, Стайлз поднимается по лестнице.

Когда он входит в ванную и закрывает за собой дверь, его вдруг осеняет, что до сего момента он никогда не видел Дерека в полном волчьем обличии.

— Боже ж мой, ну ты и здоровый, — говорит он, не успев прикусить язык. И добавляет, услышав самодовольное фырканье Дерека: — Не задавайся.

Он и правда огромный, больше, чем все собаки, которых Стайлзу доводилось видеть, и чёрный — за исключением белой кляксы на морде и ярко-синих глаз.

А ещё он пушистый. Дело, конечно, к зиме, так что, само собой, шерсть у него стала гуще, и всё же эта пушистость из разряда «такой пушистый, я щас умру!». Стайлз едва может совладать с собой и не запустить пальцы в густую шерсть Дерека. Его мытьё займёт целую вечность.

— Уверен, что шампуня хватит? — с сомнением спрашивает Стайлз.

Дерек ворчит и подталкивает его к полке в ванной, на которой лежит пара перчаток длиной по локоть. Всё продумал.

И вместе с тем как же он ошибается.

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, чего мне стоит не отпускать сейчас неуместных шуточек. — Стайлз выпутывается из своей худи и натягивает перчатки. — Ты в ванну лезть собираешься или как?

Очевидно, собирается. И делает это самым-пресамым брызгоопасным способом.

Стайлз смотрит на мокрые джинсы, а затем на Дерека, который сидит на задних лапах в ванне, пасть открыта — он явно улыбается.

— Я тут, знаешь ли, тебе одолжение делаю. — Уф, мокрые джинсы. Неудобные и тяжелые. Теперь Стайлз чувствует себя так, будто с него штаны сваливаются. — Ладно. Если уж тебе так этого хочется. — Он стягивает с себя и джинсы и бросает их в противоположный конец ванной, в кучу вещей Дерека. Блин, это была плохая идея: теперь придётся их стирать. Ну ладно. Дерек будет ему должен, и много. Может, он даст Стайлзу пару спортивных штанов или что-нибудь вроде.

И вот Стайлз уже полуголый человек, а Дерек — гигантский волк в ванне. Это, вполне вероятно, самое странное, что когда-либо случалось в Бикон-Хиллз. Стайлз хватает бутылку с шампунем и ставит на край ванны.

— Ты не хочешь, ну, может, перевернуться?

Потрясающе: Дерек может изобразить брови-убийцы, даже когда у него и бровей-то толком нет.

— Ты ещё не весь мокрый, — замечает Стайлз. — Хочешь, чтобы я облил тебя из душа, или намочишься сам?

После этих слов Дерек и правда сам ложится на бок, отчего короткая волна выливается через край ванны и обдает голые ноги Стайлза. Он уже рад, что снял джинсы раньше.

— Если тут где-нибудь установлена скрытая камера, то я клянусь… — бормочет Стайлз себе под нос. — Постарайся меня не прибить, ладно?

Но Дерек по-прежнему не весь мокрый. Наверное, всё из-за пуха, из-за подшёрстка. Значит, в дело вступает план Б. Стайлз берёт душ и включает воду, проверяя её рукой.

— Горячо? — спрашивает он.

Дерек суёт лапу под струи и качает головой.

— Холодно?

Снова нет. Хорошо.

Держа душ в левой руке, Стайлз поливает Дерека, правой взлохмачивая шерсть, пока вода не достигает кожи. Результат оказывается презабавным. Теперь, когда подшёрсток намок, Дерек больше не выглядит таким огромным. У него есть что-то вроде небольшой волчьей бородки, и это очень смешно. Фраза про виноватый собачий вид никогда ещё не была так уместна.

— Тебе повезло, что я не собираюсь размещать это в Фейсбуке, — говорит Стайлз и убирает из ванны затычку. А затем берёт в руки шампунь.

По инструкции нужно сначала намылить голову и плечи, избегая при этом попадания шампуня в глаза.

— Ты на всякий случай глаза прикрой, всем известно, какой я растяпа.

Стайлз намыливает шампунем морду Дерека, между глаз, за ушами. Дерек запрокидывает голову, чтобы Стайлз мог дотянуться до шеи и груди, где шерсть гуще всего.

Хорошо, что Стайлз много дрочит, иначе от такой работёнки руки у него уже давно бы отвалились.

Когда он доходит до лопаток Дерека, становится непросто. По инструкции следующими нужно обработать передние ноги, а…

— Ты что, боишься щекотки? — с недоверием спрашивает Стайлз, тщательно намыливая Дереку между пальцев.

Голова Дерека опускается, и он расслабляет ногу, которую только что прижимал к груди.

— Ничего подобного не случилось бы, заведи ты себе нормальное хобби вместо охоты на белок, — бормочет Стайлз. На этот раз он трёт сильнее, стараясь избежать рефлекса щекотки. Срабатывает. — Почему ты не можешь начать вязать?

Неудивительно, что этот вопрос Дерек не удостаивает ответом.

Процесс намыливания после этого идёт довольно гладко: Стайлз обрабатывает Дереку спину, задние ноги и хвост. А потом приходит понимание.

— Ох ты ж боже мой, мне же ещё мыть твои причиндалы…

Дерек прижимает уши к голове и в буквальном смысле слова поджимает хвост.

— Да что уж теперь, не надо. Не твоя вина, что до меня дошло только сейчас. — Враньё. Стайлз бы никогда не бросил Дерека в таком ужасном положении. Особенно учитывая то, что тогда ему пришлось бы просить кого-то, кому он доверяет меньше. — Давай так: я постараюсь сделать всё без «плохих прикосновений», а ты постараешься не откусывать мне лицо?

Что и говорить, совсем не так Стайлз представлял себе момент, когда впервые наложит руки на хозяйство Дерека.

На этикетке говорится, что особое внимание нужно уделить меху у основания хвоста, поэтому Стайлз сперва занимается именно этим, решая, что постепенно продвинется и к остальному.

— Никаких резких движений, договорились? — бормочет он себе под нос, а потом, кажется, уже просто не может не проговаривать всего, что делает. — Ну вот, чувак, сейчас буду обезблошивать тебе бубенчики. Уверен, тебе и в голову не приходило, что я когда-нибудь могу сказать такое.

Стайлз решительно удаляет из памяти всю информацию о размере и весе волчьих яичек Дерека прежде, чем начать выдвигать на основе этих знаний предположения об их человеческих аналогах.

— Чувствую, что надо сказать что-то вроде «без голубцов», — отрешённо говорит Стайлз, намыливая противоблошиным шампунем член Дерека, — но, во-первых, это было бы ложью, а, во-вторых, только придурки говорят «без голубцов». Вот. — Ну, вроде бы достаточно. — Честно, не хочу казаться мерзким.

Наконец Стайлз отстраняется, чувствуя, как сводит шею и как подрагивают колени от того, что он так долго стоял на кафельном полу. Он освобождается от перчаток, моет руки и выуживает из худи телефон.

— Надо посидеть вот так десять минут, потом я ополосну и высушу тебя. А пока — есть возражения против того, чтобы простирнуть твои вещички в машинке?

Дерек отрицательно качает головой. Раньше Стайлз считал, что он забавно выглядит насквозь мокрым, но тот вид не идёт ни в какое сравнение с нынешним: Дерек покрыт белой пеной, и даже между глаз у него маленький ирокез. Вот так, лежа на дне ванны, он не видит своего отражения в зеркале, и Стайлз решает, что то, о чём Дерек не знает, никак ему не повредит.

Он устанавливает на телефоне таймер, а затем запихивает всё, включая коврик, в стиралку и включает её. Остаётся десять минут. Тогда он пылесосит диван, матрас и пространство под кроватью. Стоит ему вернуться назад в ванную к Дереку, он снова начнёт болтать, и одному только богу известно, насколько чудовищно он облажается.

И всё же он не может избегать Дерека вечно. Наконец срабатывает таймер, и Стайлз плетётся наверх расхлёбывать заваренную кашу. Он снова натягивает перчатки, включает воду и начинает при помощи душа вымывать мыло из шерсти Дерека.

На этот раз ему даже не нужно его жамкать.

— Так, ну, думаю, всё. Можешь открывать глаза. Где у тебя полотенца?

Дерек мотает головой в сторону шкафчика у раковины.

Полотенца чёрные. Ну разумеется. Стайлз стягивает перчатки.

— Это чтобы, когда ты линяешь, шерсть была незаметна? — спрашивает он, аккуратно вытирая морду Дерека, а потом скребёт между ушей.

Дерек хлопает его по руке хвостом.

— Так, а вот это ни к чему, — отчитывает его Стайлз, ероша ему спину. — Я тут тебе вообще-то одолжение делаю.

Наконец он вытирает Дерека настолько сухо, насколько это только возможно без применения электроприборов.

— Так, ну выпрыгивай. На этикетке сказано, что надо тебя высушить феном. Поджарить этих сволочей, наверное. Ну не знаю. У тебя есть фен?

Дерек выпрыгивает из ванны на коврик и изо всех сил встряхивается. Стайлзу, наверное, стоило этого ожидать, но он не ждал, и поэтому сейчас утирает с лица мокрую шерсть.

— Как это по-взрослому, — сухо замечает он.

Дерек бросает на него самодовольный взгляд и тычет носом в ящик. Внутри оказывается расческа, фен и древняя на вид собачья щетка, покрытая волосами и со следами от зубов на ручке.

Стайлз берёт её в руки и сглатывает. Это, наверное, самое близкое к тому, что можно назвать семейной реликвией Дерека.

— Этим тоже?

Дерек смотрит на него невозмутимо. Стайлз решает, что иной ответ он едва ли получит, как бы ни спрашивал, чего хочет Дерек, поэтому кладёт щётку рядом с раковиной и включает в розетку фен.

В конце концов Стайлз решает, что удобнее всего будет на полу. Он сворачивает полотенце и подкладывает себе под колени, чтобы хоть на этот раз избежать боли.

— Дай знать, если будет слишком горячо.

Вот что Стайлзу было совсем не обязательно знать о Дереке Хейле: насколько тому нравится, когда его сушат феном. Стайлз никогда не видел Дерека-человека таким расслабленным. Он с готовностью следует всем указаниям Стайлза: повернуться так, а потом — эдак. Дерек бросает на него предостерегающий взгляд, когда Стайлз сушит его зад, но после того, как именно они провели день, Стайлз его за это не винит.

А потом Стайлз уже не может не расчесать Дерека. Прежде всего из-за невыносимо смешного вида: Дерек словно большой клок чёрной ваты, который сунул язык в розетку. Но главным образом потому, что именно так, должно быть, ухаживали друг за другом в семье Дерека, а поскольку Кора уехала, Дереку и попросить больше некого. Шерсть, раньше казавшаяся жёсткой, теперь совсем гладкая, мягкая и всё ещё тёплая. Дерек чуть не тает от расчесывания.

— Боже ж мой, ты просто огромный плюшевый мишка, — слетает с языка Стайлза. Но Дерек даже глаз не открывает. Он только переворачивается на бок, чтобы Стайлз мог закончить вычесывать его живот.

А это уже, ну… Стайлз знал, что Дерек доверяет ему, но никогда не думал, что настолько. От него не ускользает важность того, что оборотень показал ему живот.

Сглотнув, Стайлз проводит щёткой по груди Дерека.

—Знаешь, если ты хотел, чтобы тебе почесали животик, мог бы просто попросить, — говорит Стайлз по большей части для самого себя. — Непохоже, чтобы я тебе когда-нибудь отказывал.

Дерек поворачивает голову так, что касается колена Стайлза. Глаза его открыты.

— Да, просить трудно, — соглашается Стайлз и продолжает расчесывать Дерека. — Понимаю.

Наступает момент, когда дальнейшие расчесывания нельзя оправдать уже ничем. Стайлз убирает щётку и фен и поднимает полотенце. Ему хочется сидеть вот так, на полу, запустив пальцы в шерсть Дерека, но Дерек не собака, он об этом не просил, и Стайлз не уверен, что Дерек смог бы отказать, спроси он об этом сейчас. А если Дерек хочет перекинуться обратно в человека, Стайлзу стоит дать ему побыть одному.

На секунду он неуверенно замирает в дверях и говорит:

— Пойду на всякий случай положу всё это в стирку, — после чего трусливо сбегает.

Наверное, он поступил правильно, оставив Дерека, потому что минутой позже слышит, как тот поднимается с пола — стук когтей по полу в лофте, где звуки мало что заглушает, ни с чем не спутать. Стайлз расслабляется, загружая влажное бельё в сушилку. Всё будет хорошо.

— Эй, Дерек, — зовёт он минутой позже, — можно одолжить у тебя…

Он замолкает, когда слышит кого-то у двери. Это, разумеется, Дерек, снова в обличье человека, босой, в штанах для йоги и растянутой фиолетовой хенли, оставшейся с тех времён, когда он был альфой.

Он держит в руках стопку одежды, однако говорить, судя по всему, пока не готов.

— Спасибо, — благодарит Стайлз, забирая одежду. — Я сейчас… — Он смотрит на одежду и — эй, это же его рубашка! Стайлз, должно быть, оставил её здесь. Или Дерек позаимствовал, когда они завалились в квартиру Стайлза после очередного приключения по защите несведущих горожан из Бикон-Хиллз.

Дерек кивает и оставляет Стайлза одного.

В попытке заткнуть тот участок сознания, который шлёт всевозможные сигналы тревоги, Стайлз сортирует бельё и кладёт его в стирку вместе со своими трусами и футболкой, чтобы те вдруг не стали пристанищем для блох. После чего решает быть взрослым и идёт на поиски Дерека.

Дерек стоит на кухне и пристально рассматривает стакан с водой.

— Эй, ну, тебе, наверное, нужно будет теперь всё тут дезинфицировать, а? — с сочувствием спрашивает Стайлз, прислоняясь к стойке рядом с Дереком и глядя на противоположную стену.

Дерек вздыхает.

— Завтра утром приедет служба.

Когда дальнейшего ответа не следует, Стайлз подталкивает разговор:

— Химикаты, которые там используют, наверное, не очень приятны для чувствительных носов.

— Да, — соглашается Дерек.

Снова повисает тишина, но в ней нет неловкости.

Стайлз размышляет о том, что сам говорил сегодня: «просить трудно» и «непохоже, чтобы я тебе когда-нибудь отказывал».

— Хочешь, перекантуйся у меня пару дней?

— Я… — На секунду Стайлз уверен, что он скажет «нет». — Да. Это было бы… Спасибо.

Ладно. Хорошо. Это… хорошо. Стайлз тихонько вздыхает от облегчения и приваливается к стойке.

— Сейчас, наверное, не лучшее время, чтобы пригласить тебя на свидание.

Дерек ставит пустой стакан и опирается руками позади себя о край стойки.

— Я всегда становлюсь немного… После.

Господи, Стайлз вообще не представляет, что ему делать с этой информацией.

— Логично, — говорит он, и его голос чуть надламывается.

Вдруг Дерек слегка прислоняется к Стайлзу, сквозь ткань хенли идёт тепло.

— Пригласи меня снова через час.


End file.
